clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Winston
Winston(Ninja 狂った抱擁ペンギン) is a Ninja penguin who roams the USA. He loves to explore places and meet new things, especially cute things. This has gotten him into a lot of trouble on the occasion. Winston is part Ninja, though this is a hereditary action, not an earned one. Background When Winston was four years old, he was given a little puffle, which he named Lil' Precious. He would pet it, squeeze it, brush it (the wrong way), and hug it like a vice grip. It never left his sight. All of this "affection" caused Lil' Precious to run away. Yet Winston wasn't very sad, he just got a new puffle. This cycle of puffle tort- I mean "affection" continued for the next six years, and hundreds of puffles went through it. Puffles refer to him as the "Strangler" because of how painful his hugs are. At age ten, he knitted himself a sweater that reads "I ♥ Cute Things", and set out into the world, completely ignorant that some things are "cute", but should not be messed with. He now roams the land, picking up and cuddling anything he considers adorable... like puffles... or baby penguins... Winston is now twelve years old, and as he grew older, his appearence started changing. He turned a black color, his beak darkened, ect. He recieved a green colored belt from his father. It was revealed that Winston was a Ninja! He inherited his colors from his father (a real kick-backside ninja). Ninja History of Winston's ninja traits and how they came to be. The "n" or "ninja" trait is recessive, while the "N" or "not ninja" allele is dominant. Winston's father was a ninja (i.e. he had two recessive alleles), and Winston mother was heterozygous. That is, she had an "N" allele and an "n" allele, but the "N" one was dominant and so she wasn't a ninja.]] Winston's father, Ninston Keeyah, considers Winston a "disgrace to all things kung-fu". He just doesn't like him. He tried to train him for years, but he was always hugging things. Every time. It drove Ninston off the wall. He would put Winston in fight after fight... every time, Winston would hug his opponent. Ninston noted his hug was stronger than any wrestling move. He let him be. To test his "style" of "fighting", Ninston bought puffle after puffle... and you know what happened. Ninston set him on his way, but insisted not to let him wear that sweater. "YOU'RE A NINJA! IN THE NAME OF PANCAKES, SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ANCESTORS, YOUR DIGNITY, YOUR MOMMA!" Winston responded with a great big hug, nearly parylizing his father in a vice grip of "affection". He left. Involvement Winston wanders around at quite a fast clip. It's a Ninja thing. He's gone pretty much everywhere in the USA, picking up and cuddling every cute object along its way. He also names all of the cute items, and usually the names are stupid and insulting. Winston's worst habit is by far the fact that he doesn't let go of an item he is cuddling until said item can escape is grasp. He is so notorious for strangling people with his hugs that several attempts have been made to change his sweater to read "I Hurt Cute Things". Some creatures think Winston is part Ninja. They were right. Trivia * Winston is literally, completely immune to pain. Nothing can hurt him. G says that the only way for Winston to die is by old age. No one knows eactly why it is literally impossible to hurt Winston. Some people say it's because of his Ninja origins (his vice grip hug may serve as proof). * Winston frequently forgets that he is a Ninja. When reminded, he gives the other creature a "ninja hug". , taken by Fred. Note the size difference between Winston and Explorer. (Winston's an Emperor Penguin, and Explorer's an Adelie Penguin)]] *Winston has cuddled some pretty notorious creatures. A list follows: **A cactus! (if he wasn't immune to pain that would hurt him!) **A baby shark-- (he got his feet bitten) **A black puffle-- (was set on fire temporarily and still didn't let go) **A crab-- (he got pinched right on the beak) **Mabel-- (was called names that should never be repeated) **Penghis Khan-- (he got slapped with a fish... sixteen (16) times) **A Jacko-- (was sued for "assult and splattery") **Explorer 767-- Was severely injured, because Explorer whacked him several times with a shovel. Winston didn't feel a thing. **Fred 676-- Was jabbed with an especially sharp acute triangle. The cut only went 2\times1000-2 centimeters deep. **Furry Flats-- Got whacked with a grand piano, synthesizer, electric guitar, drumset, metal flute, gong, tuba, and an anvil. Was also forced to listen to their latest album, Annoying Sounds. This had absolutely no effect on Winston, instead he bought every single one of their CDs. **A lepoard seal-- Was paralyzed with Ditto A. Nothing happened. **A Skua-- Was nearly pecked to death. **A Huggie-- This is the only case where something good happened to Winston: he was made temporary mayor of EmotiVille. **Sk8rbluscat--This is another time that he got something good in life. He got promoted to Manager of Taco Ball, and he picked up frying oil which he got burned with and got fired by the boss, Sk8rbluscat. **Spy Guy Pers-- Got a painting made afterwards entitled "The Scariest Moment in My Life". **Happyface141--He ordered his army to attack Winston. All the army did was make Winston sneeze. It didn't even scratch him. **A Ninja-- Um... let's just say that Ninja can't play Card-Jitsu anymore. **Alex12345a--Third time he got something good. He got a kiss, though it took a long ladder to kiss his cheek. **Falcoz--This is the fourth good (and best) thing that happened to Winston. He got a friend named Falcoz. This penguin is also a Ninja, though it's earned, not hereditary. Winston is so happy he actually got a friend!! Falcoz is a King Penguin, so he's just a little shorter than Winston. They are hugging each other every second. They really love each other. they're such good friends. Falcoz enjoys Winston's "ninja hugs", and hugs him back. **Koobly Khan--This is the fifth good thing that happened to Winston. Koobly hugged him even HARDER back. Not many people can hug harder then Winston **Flystar55555--Thrown a fireball at him. Quotes * NINJA HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!! * Explorer 767: (to Winston, while attempting to whack him with a shovel) Psyche you! Psyche you! PSYCHE YOU!!! See also * Penghis Khan * Mabel * Ninja Category:Penguins